The Little GreenEyed Monster
by LanieSullivan
Summary: Lee becomes painfully aware of the presence of Amanda's ex-husband in her life. Picks up immediately after the tag of the episode "The Wrong Way Home"


AN: This is a fic I wrote more than ten years ago, but never posted on . It was posted on my old website that I can no longer get into to edit, so I thought I'd post it here. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon productions. I retain rights to the plot, not the characters. This piece is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended. 

Joe and Amanda were at Dooley's dancing when Lee walked in. He spied Amanda from the bar and she saw him from the dance floor. They made eye contact. Joe noticed that Amanda was not paying any attention to him.

"Amanda?" he said.

"Hmmm?" She answered dreamily.

"Where are you?" He looked over his shoulder to see what she was staring at. "Aha! I see now."

"What?" she said blankly.

"Mr. Stetson."

"What about him?"

"Is there something between the two of you?"

"He's a very good friend. That's all." She insisted.

"A friend, huh? That look you were giving him made it seem like more than that."

"Let's talk," She said leading him back to their table. Lee continued to watch them from a distance.

"Ok. Tell me everything," Joe prompted.

"Well, there's not a lot to tell. I met Lee about a year after our divorce."

"From what your mother was saying, you haven't known him that long."

"Well, she doesn't know the whole story and she's never met Lee personally. She's only talked to him on the phone."

"Why?"

"Mother thinks that I work for IFF, a documentary film company."

"Don't you?"

"No. I thought you figured that out in the library the other day."

"Well, I did wonder what was going on, but I still thought you worked for the film company."

"The fact is IFF is a front for The Agency."

"The Agency. That's where your Mr. .Stetson works."

"He's not my Mr. Stetson."

"I stand corrected."

"He recruited me to work with them two and a half years ago."

"Are you saying you're a spy?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Well, sort of a spy in training."

"This is nuts, Amanda."

"What is?"

"You getting into that kind of work. You were always the one that wasn't interested in excitement like that. You could have traveled with me all those years and you didn't want to."

"It's not that I didn't want to," she corrected. "I love to travel. I was just trying to think about the boys. They were so little. I thought it would be better for them to have a stable home life rather than moving all the time. Anyway, we're getting off the subject. I don't want to rehash all the things that caused us to get divorced. All that's over with. I want to focus on the present and the future."

"So, tell me about Lee Stetson."

"What is it you want to know?"

"How did you get recruited to The Agency for starters?"

"I was taking a friend of mine to the train station to drop him off and there I was minding my own business when this strange man came up to me dressed like a waiter. He said he was in trouble and handed me a package. He told me to get on the train and give it to the man in the red hat."

"And you did? That's crazy."

"He just looked so desperate. I had to help him. The only problem was, when I got on that train there were twenty-five guys with red hats on. I didn't know what to do, so I just got off the train at the next stop and went home. The next thing I knew, I was taking the boys to eat at a car hop and there he was again pretending to work for the place. He gave me his card and asked me to call him."

"What happened then?" Joe asked. He was intrigued. He had no idea what she'd really been doing while he'd been away.

"Well, I got so involved with helping with this case he was working on that by the time it was all over, I was offered a job as a civilian, helping them out from time to time and it's worked out pretty well so far."

"I take it this strange man was Lee."

She smiled. "Yes, but I don't think he's so strange anymore though."

"You're in love with him," he stated rather bluntly.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"I wasn't asking, just making an observation. I can see it in your eyes. You're in love with him."

"No, I'm not." She lowered her head as she often did when she was embarrassed.

"You're blushing."

"I do care for him. He's been a good friend to me and I've tried to be a good friend to him."

"If that's all it is, then why are you blushing?"

"Because it's hard to talk to you about this. You've been away for so long."

"I know. I really missed you," He said as he took her hand in his.

She squeezed his hand. "I missed you too."

"So, you're sure you and Lee Stetson are just friends?"

"Yes. I'm positive. He's just my friend. There's nothing between me and him. Or between me and anyone else for that matter."

"I just wondered because of the way he's watching us." he said motioning toward the bar where Lee was still staring at them intently.

"It's his job to watch people; He does it all the time. Trust me, there's nothing between us."

"Good. Then if there's nothing between you then he won't mind if I do this." He said as he leaned over and kissed her. Amanda was surprised, but she didn't fight him. He was familiar to her and it had been a long time since she'd really been kissed. She enjoyed it for a moment, and then pulled back.

Lee was heartbroken as he watched the two of them. He should have known that they would get back together after they'd been apart for so long. He longed to be the man sitting there with Amanda kissing her. He turned his head. He couldn't watch them anymore. A few minutes later, Joe and Amanda walked past him and got in her car. Should he follow them? No. But he couldn't resist. He left shortly after them and followed at a distance so Amanda wouldn't see him.

Joe was driving so Amanda could relax. Amanda leaned her head back and cast a sideways glance in the mirror. She suppressed a laugh when she noticed a familiar silver sports car following. Lee was still worried about her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking." She was really wondering what Lee was up to now.

"You know I really appreciate you letting me stay at the house until I can find a decent apartment."

"It's no problem at all, Sweetheart. You're family." Joe pulled the station wagon into the driveway. Lee parked across the street. He watched as they got out of the car and walked into the house together. Lee felt like he was going to be sick. He should have told Amanda how he felt about her long ago, now it was too late. He banged his head against the steering wheel in frustration. He got out of his car and slammed the door. He walked across the street to see what was going on.

Inside the house, Joe took Amanda in his arms and kissed her, gently at first, then when she didn't reject him, his kisses became more insistent. She'd been so lonely since the divorce that she couldn't help but give in.

"Amanda." he said between kisses. "I've missed you so much." He looked into her eyes. "Please tell me it's not too late for us."

Amanda didn't speak. She knew what he wanted and it had been a long time since anyone had wanted her that way. She took his hand and led him up the stairs to the bedroom.

Outside, Lee cringed as he saw her bedroom light come on. He walked around and could see two shadows moving against the curtains. He walked back to his car hanging his head.

Inside, things were growing more heated between Amanda and Joe. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Amanda knew deep in the back of her mind that she shouldn't be doing this, but she'd been so lonely for so long. She loved Lee, but she knew he would never return that love. Maybe she could make things work with Joe again.

"You are so beautiful, Amanda. Why didn't I ever notice that before?" He said as he reached under her blouse. Amanda herself began exploring the familiar contours of his body when his words sunk in. He said he'd never noticed how beautiful she was and he was right. All the memories of everything that went wrong in their marriage came flooding back. She pushed him away.

"STOP!" she said. He looked at her, desire still in his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Amanda sat up and smoothed her ruffled hair. "This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Amanda, I meant what I said at Dooley's. I think we can try again, you and me."

Amanda shook her head. "I don't know, Joe."

"You wanted this every bit as much as I did just thirty seconds ago." He pointed out.

"I know, Joe. I'm just so confused. Spending time with you this week has been so great that I forgot what our marriage was like."

"But we can work past all that. I'm back in town now for good. I'm trying to make up for lost time with the boys. Let me do the same with you."

"Joe, I love you. I'll always love you. I just don't think I'm in love with you anymore."

"No pressure here. I'll give you all the time and space you need. Whatever you want. Just don't flat out say no without giving me a chance."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Great." He said, reaching for her.

"No." she said firmly. "Let's not rush into anything. I just want to take it slow for now. I want us to have time to get to know each other again. We're both different people than we were three years ago."

"Ok." He said. "I guess that's fair." He started to get up, but she stopped him.

"Wait. You don't have to leave. I'd still like to talk and there's nothing that says that we can't hold each other."

"That's true." He said as they curled up together.

Joe and Amanda talked until they were both exhausted and fell asleep, while Lee dozed off in his car dreaming about Amanda. 

The next morning, Joe arose early and slipped down to the living room. He didn't think it would look right to the boys to find him in their mother's bed when they knew that they were no longer married. He was confident that that would change though. He and Amanda were destined to be together. He was sure of it. Amanda walked into the kitchen dressed for work.

"Where are you going this early?"

"I have to work. There's still a lot of work to be done to close this case and I'm the lucky one who gets to do all the paperwork. Don't forget, they need you at ten to finish your debriefing."

"You mean they're not done with me yet?"

"No. Lee said they still have some questions to ask you."

"But I was going to look at an apartment this morning. I've answered so many damn questions already it's not funny."

"Well, national security is a big deal. Certainly more important than your apartment. Besides it's only 6 now. You can look at the apartment and still pop by The Agency. Now, I've got to get out of here or I'm going to be late."

"What about the boys? Who's going to make sure they get on the bus ok?"

"Mother will be up soon. She'll take care of them. She always does when I have early mornings at work."

As if on cue, Dotty walked down the stairs still yawning.

"Good morning, Mother." Amanda said. "I'm off to the office."

"This early?"

"Yes. I have a lot of work to catch up on since I took all that time off to help Joe." Joe looked at his ex-wife in surprise. It amazed him how easily she lied to her mother now. She was definitely not the same person he married. He didn't know if this was going to work after all. "Take good care of my babies for me."

"You know I will." Dotty said as she kissed her daughter good-bye.

"I'll walk you out," Joe said.

"Ok." she said.

Dotty smiled as she watched them together. She wondered what was going on between them. Her room was right next to Amanda's and she could have sworn she'd heard Joe's voice in her room last night. 

Lee awoke with a stiff neck just in time to see Joe and Amanda walk out to her car. He sat and fumed as he watched them kiss good-bye. He ducked down as Amanda pulled out of her driveway and drove past him.

Amanda glanced in her mirror and noticed Lee's car sitting there. She'd recognize the silver 'Vette anywhere. She wondered what must be going through his mind. 

Later that morning, Billy, Lee and Francine were in the conference room, preparing to finish Joe's debriefing when Amanda walked in.

"Good morning." she said cheerily.

"Where've you been all morning?" Lee snapped.

"I was finishing up some of the typing I had to do,"she said wondering why he was in such a foul mood.

"My my my, Amanda. It looks like you had a busy night last night," Francine quipped.

"What do you mean, Francine?"

"Look." Francine took a mirror out of her purse and pointed out a small, dark red mark on Amanda's neck.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even notice that. This is so embarrassing." She blushed knowing that everyone in the room now knew what she'd been doing last night.

"Relax, Amanda. We all know your ex just came home. I'll bet you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"I don't believe this. I haven't had one of those since I was a teenager."

"Well, look at it this way, Amanda. At least you enjoyed yourself last night."

"I'll just bet Joe did too." Lee snarled.

"Here, Amanda, let me loan you my scarf. That way you won't have to walk around like that all day." She said as she took it off and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Francine," Amanda said as she put it on. She turned to Lee. "Lee, could I see you in private, please?"

"Why?" He didn't think he could be alone with Amanda right now, knowing what he knew.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Billy and Francine are my friends. Whatever you have to say, you can say right here."

"Fine, have it your way. I was just going suggest that the next time you decide to try spying on me, you should be a little more discreet."

"Spying on you? I wasn't spying on you. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? I suppose that was someone else's silver Corvette parked outside my house last night then."

Francine raise a curious eyebrow at this.

Lee made a quick recovery. "I was only there to make sure that you and your kids were safe."

"We're all fine."

"Including your ex, I'm sure."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"You meant something by it. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me. So your ex-husband spent the night with you. Big deal."

"How would you know he spent the night if you weren't spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying. Like I said I was just trying to make sure you and the kids were safe. After all, your boys were nearly abducted yesterday."

"Well, their father was there so I don't think you need to worry about that."

"Yes, and I'm sure that was very convenient for you too." he said hotly.

"Now just what is that crack about?"

"Look, it's not my place to tell you how to live your life. If you want to sleep with a man who left you behind, go right ahead. I won't stop you."

"Just for your information, I didn't sleep with him last night, but even if I did what's it to you? We're not involved in any way. We just work together. And if I did choose to sleep with him, it certainly wouldn't be the first time. We do have two children together or did you forget where babies come from?"

Billy had had enough."All right you two, that's quite enough. Both of you settle down. Lee, take a walk and cool off."

"Billy..." Lee began.

"Do it now, Scarecrow and that's an order!"

"All right." He said as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Francine took in this whole scene with amusement as she watched Lee stomp through the bullpen.

"Well, Amanda it looks like your ex may have some competition for your affections."

"What? From him? Don't be silly. Lee's not interested in me that way."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you, Amanda." Billy said. "Why do you think he's so jealous of your ex-husband?"

"Yes, Amanda," Francine chimed in. "Lee always wants what he thinks he can't have. You've become a challenge to him now."

Amanda chose to ignore Francine's barbs. She turned to Billy, "But that's silly, Sir. He's not jealous. He has no reason to be jealous. We're just friends."

"Are you?" Francine asked, not quite believing it. "Look at the way he acts, Amanda. He's crazy with jealousy over thinking that you might be getting back together with your ex."

"I'd better go talk to him and see if I can talk some sense into him."

"You do that, Dear," Francine said. "Although, my advice would be to play a little hard to get. Lee likes that. And if he thinks he can't have you, that'll make him all the more determined to keep trying."Amanda glared at her before walking out the door.

Billy looked at Francine. "Was that really necessary?"

"Oh, come on, Billy. Everyone in The Agency can see how much the two of them want each other except them."

"I know what you mean. I think that there is a lot of potential there if they could both stop being so stubborn."

Francine rolled her eyes. "You can't honestly believe that Lee would have a long term relationship with someone like Amanda."

"You said yourself everyone realizes but him that he wants Amanda."

"Yes, but only because he thinks he can't have her. Once he has his way with her, the thrill will be gone, believe me."

"I think you're wrong, Francine."

"We'll see. It will certainly be interesting to see how this thing turns out though."

"I can't argue with you there. I just hope neither one of them ends up getting hurt in the process." 

Amanda found Lee outside leaning against the building. She could tell he was still mad. She started to back away. She didn't want to fight with him again. *Come on, Amanda. Just do it.* she told herself. She walked over to him. "Lee, I think we need to talk."

"I'll just bet you do." He said sharply.

"Lee, please. I don't understand this hostility. We've been friends for a long time. Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"You want to know what's bothering me? I'll tell you what's bothering me." He yanked sharply on the scarf around her neck. "That is what's bothering me."

Amanda put her hand over the offensive love bite on her neck. "What do you want me to say, Lee? Do you want me to apologize because I let things go a little too far with Joe last night because I was lonely? Am I supposed to wait for you to come to your senses forever?" Amanda bit her lip as she realized what she'd just said.

Lee looked at her, not knowing what to say. He knew she was right. He'd been stupid to keep his emotions bottled up. He reached for her hand, but she jerked it away. "Amanda, I'm sorry. I've been a jerk. I don't know what else to say."

Amanda looked up at him. "Why don't you try telling me the truth? Be honest with me for a change."

"I'm always honest with you."

"Mm-hmmm. If you're so honest with me, then why don't you tell me the real reason you were watching my house last night."

"I was just--"

"And don't give me that phony story about looking after me and the boys. I want the truth."

"Ok. How's this for the truth? I followed you last night because I was insanely jealous when I saw you with your ex and that you were enjoying his company. It about killed me to see you dancing with him, and then kissing him. The fact that you let him spend the night with you makes me want to hit something! Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm jealous of your ex because he has what I want!"

"And what exactly is it you think he has that you want?"

*Oh boy, Stetson. you really put your foot into it this time.* Well, there was no way to backtrack now. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You, Amanda. It's you that I want."

"What do you mean you want me? You don't want me! You've been playing this cat and mouse game with me for two and a half years, never telling me how you really felt about me. Now that you think you may have some competition you all of a sudden act like I've done you some horrible wrong by spending some time with my ex-husband."

"Are you saying you actually wanted to spend time with him?"

"Why wouldn't I? I haven't seen him in three years. A lot had changed. We were just trying to catch up is all."

"Hmmm...Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yes. What else would it be?"

"You see, I could have sworn that you saw me at Dooley's last night. That we made eye contact. Then I saw you kissing him."

"Just for your information, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

"Well, I didn't notice you protesting. You want to know what I think?"

"I'm all ears," she said sarcastically.

"I think that you knew I was there and that you did the things you did on purpose."

"Why would I do something like that?" Amanda asked. This was too much. She couldn't believe his nerve.

"To make me jealous."

She laughed. "HA! That is ridiculous. I have no reason to want to make you jealous." She denied it, but in the back of her mind she wondered if unconsciously that was what she'd been doing.

"I think you do. See, I think you want me every bit as much as I want you and you're just too damn stubborn to admit it."

"Lee, I'm not stubborn," she denied.

"Then while we're being honest, why don't you tell me the truth?"

Amanda was silent. She turned away from him, unable to make eye contact with him anymore.

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?" She managed to croak out.

He reached for her and gently turned her around to face him. "What I just said. That you want me too. You've been playing this game just as much as I have. Now, I think the time for games is over, so why don't we just stop playing them?"

"You're crazy, Lee." She looked down.

"Am I?" He paused. He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him again. "I don't think so. Last night, I was crazy thinking of you being with Joe, but now that I know that you didn't do anything with him, I feel better." He slipped his arms around her.

Amanda resisted his touch. She was too stubborn to let him win that easily. "Now, wait a minute! I never said we didn't do anything. I just said that we didn't have sex. There's a difference."

Lee abruptly dropped his arms at his sides. "I see. And where does that leave me?"

"The same place you've always been. You're my friend."

"Your friend? I thought we were more than friends," he said dejectedly.

"You've told me repeatedly that we're not emotionally involved so I can't imagine why on earth you'd think that."

"I...I thought well, you know..."

"No, I don't know." she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What about a month ago, in the swamp, when we were being chased by Sacker and his men. I thought that we'd come to an understanding."

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yes, I did. If we hadn't been interrupted, you know what would have happened."

"No, actually I don't. My crystal ball seems to be broken right now. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Don't you know how much I wanted to kiss you that night? We were so close and all I wanted to do was..." his voice trailed off. He couldn't continue.

"Yes?" Amanda dropped her arms. She was intrigued now.

"Dammit, Amanda. What difference does it make? I'm telling you all of this too late to do any good. I know you've already made your choice." He turned away. He couldn't look at her.

She stepped around to face him. "I haven't made any choices. "

"I thought things were settled between you and your ex," he said hotly.

"No. He asked me to give him a chance to get to know me again. That's all. We talked for a long time. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so confused. I thought my life was fine the way it was. Now he's back telling me he wants me back and you're here telling me you want me too. I never thought you would ever want me, and I..." She looked into his eyes. He returned her gaze with an intensity that made her heart melt. He leaned in closer to her. He tentatively reached out to her, afraid of being pushed away again. When she took a step closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her. His lips lightly brushed hers and when she made no protest, he kissed her with all the pent-up passion that he'd been holding in for the past couple of years. He was surprised by her eager response. She'd wanted this for so long. She slipped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They were so wrapped up in each other, they failed to notice the car that pulled up or the man who got out of it.

Joe King surveyed the scene in front of him, then cleared his throat loudly. Lee and Amanda broke apart abruptly. Amanda looked embarrassed. She hung her head. "Joe..." was all she could manage before he stormed past them and into the building. She ran in after him. Lee cursed and kicked the building. He was frustrated by Joe King's lousy timing. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down and followed them inside. 

Things were strained in the debriefing room to say the least. Lee and Joe kept glaring at each other, both wanting to smash the other's face in. Amanda only stared at the floor occasionally glancing up to look at Joe and Lee and see the hateful looks that passed between them. Billy, observant as always, was trying to figure out exactly what had happened outside while he asked Joe his questions. Francine was simply amused by it all.

Amanda didn't know what to do. She was trying to weigh things out. Lee had told her that he wanted her, but he hadn't said that he loved her. She'd known for some time that she was in love with him, but she worried that Francine was right and she was only going to be a passing fancy for him. On the other hand, there was Joe, a man she'd been married to for ten years and felt comfortable with, offering his undying love and affection. He was the father of her children. She glanced back at Lee. She touched her fingers to her lips lightly as she recalled the smoldering kiss they had shared. She'd never felt that way in Joe's arms. She loved him and probably always would, but she didn't have the desire for him that she had for Lee. On the other hand Joe was stable. She wouldn't have to constantly worry about being in danger around him. And she knew without a doubt that he loved her. She sighed and realized that she was running out of "other hands." Deep inside, she knew what she really wanted. She just didn't want to hurt anyone and she knew that someone would be hurt in the process no matter how hard she tried to avoid it. She knew it was time for her to make a decision no matter what the outcome.

When the debriefing was over, both Joe and Lee approached Amanda. "Amanda..." they both said and glared at each other.

"Amanda was rattled by the whole thing. "Don't either one of you say a word. I need to talk to both of you in private."

Joe protested, "But.."

"I said not a word. I have come to a decision and you both need to hear it. Now. let's go." 

Lee, Joe, and Amanda walked in silence to the Q Bureau. When they got there. "Ok, I want you both to sit down. I have a lot to say and I don't want any interruptions from either of you."

They both did as they were told. Lee took a seat at his desk crossing his arms across his chest, while Joe sat on the couch with a scowl on his face.

"Ok. Before this goes any further, I want both of you to know that this isn't an easy decision for me to make. Joe, I'm sorry that you had to witness the scene you walked in on today, and Lee, I'm sorry that you had to witness that scene at Dooley's last night, but it happened and I can't change that. I want you to know that I care very deeply about both of you and I don't want to hurt either one of you, but obviously, I can't have a relationship with both of you. Joe, I love you..." Lee flinched as he heard her say that. "I'll always love you. We share a history and two great children..." Joe's face lit up thinking that he had to be the chosen one. "...But, I can't lead you on. I know that nothing would make you happier than to try to work things out between us, but it just can't happen." Joe's face fell. "We can't go back. It's not fair to you to tell you we can work things out when I'm..." She hesitated "...in love with another man. I'm truly sorry, Sweetheart." Lee smiled knowing now how she really felt about him.

"But what about last night." Joe protested. "Didn't that mean anything to you?."

"Yes, it did. But what happened last night was a result of too much loneliness and knowing that I was comfortable with you. It seemed so simple to just let you ease back into my life, but I realized that I would have been making a mistake. I'm just not in love with you anymore. I wouldn't be fair to you or to our children to try living a lie."

"I understand," Joe said.

"Of course, you'll still be welcome at the house anytime. The boys have missed you and it wouldn't be right for me to try to keep you apart from them. As far as you and me though, it just won't work." She turned to Lee who was grinning smugly. "And as for you, while it's true that I'm in love with you and have been for some time, I have no intention of becoming just another notch on your bedpost."

"Amanda..." He started, but she silenced him.

"I said no talking until I'm done. If you want a real relationship with me, you're going to have to prove to me that I can trust you with my heart. I've seen how you are with women and I'm telling you up front that I'm not like these little girls that you date and I refuse to be just another number in your little black book. I know you well enough to know that the real reason you've been reluctant to tell me your true feelings is because you're scared. I'm scared too. That's why I'm telling you, if you really want me, take it slow, don't push me and DO NOT spy on me ever again. Do you understand?"

Lee nodded. "Yes. I understand. "

"Good," Amanda stated. "Now I expect to see a change in both of you. Now that you both know how I feel, I don't want to see either of you acting like a jealous idiot. Neither one of you has the right to do that. I'm not committed to either one of you and won't be if you continue to act like this. You may not like each other, but you're going to have to learn to tolerate each other. Joe, You're going to have to accept the fact that I'm trying to make a new life for myself and that that life doesn't include you as my partner. Lee, you need to realize that while Joe and I no longer have a relationship, he's always going to be a part of my life. We have two children together and he's going to be around a lot. If you can't deal with it, then things don't need to go any further between us. That's all I have to say about this. Joe, The Agency's done with you now so you're free to go. Lee, let's get back to work. We have a lot of paperwork to do to close this case." With that said, Amanda opened a file folder and started making notations. Lee stood to allow Amanda access to the computer. She sat down while he looked over her shoulder.

Joe took in the scene before him and realized that not only had he taken the wrong way home, he'd come home too late. The woman he loved was no longer his to love. He could see already see a glimpse of the future as he watched Lee and Amanda silently working together without even needing to speak. He rose and quietly slipped out the door unnoticed.


End file.
